Melusine
| language = Aquatic | challenge = 0.5 | source = Waves of Thought | page = | first = | based = }} The Nommos, an ancient undersea race whose history is an enigma, say that they have no psionic tradition. Well, that isn't entirely true. The Melusine race stand in testimony that the Nommos tried to dabble in the powers of the mind. Physical Description Somewhat a combination of frilled sharks and angler fish, with an alien appearance. The Melusine are related to the Nommos but have evolved and changed in the other realm while studying the principles and science of Psionics. The melusines have several base forms, however there are common features amongst them. Their face is similar to a Nommo's in appearance, though the eyes range from phosphorescent green to luminescent blue. They have two smaller "eyespots" that glow above each eye in males, or below each eye in females. Their smooth skin is light gray and often tinged with mauve. Their gills are fringed, but they have long finger-like protrusions. Those that share the merfolk form have the eel like tails. But unlike the nommo, these tails are forked at the end. The Melusine have three different base forms in addition to the standard gender binary. In other words, their three different base forms add to their otherworldliness. Two of the base forms have been sexed, while one is neuter. In the forms that have been sexed, the female is slightly larger and thinner than the male. The most well known is the Free-minds, ''which have all the standard characteristics of the Melusine. Next are the ''over-minds which have a third eye in the center of their head. And finally, the low-minds, which are neuter bipedal humanoids with a powerful musculature. Racial History Normally, Lemurias is the destination of other races that came and settled here from the farthest reaches of the Galaxy. As the Dragon Gate Network allows for a connection of a thousand or so worlds from across the Galaxy, and anyone can go there; there has been one incidence -- at least -- of the opposite. During the Early Bronze Age of Man, the Nommos found a rift to another world that opened every thousand years or so. During the time when the Nommos conquered much of Lemuria (Lemuria sank beneath the waves about the same time as Atlantis), the Nommos was an expansionistic race that conquered much under the waves. The Nommos had an Empire stretching from the Northern Pacific Ocean to the Atlantic Ocean and into the Mediterranean Sea. They found the rift to another world near the Challenger Deep. And when the rift opened, out came a peaceful race of advanced beings, known as the Sirians. Seeing the Sirians as powerful and potential allies, the Nommo worked with the race. The Nommo needed to know the secrets and science of Psionics, seeing it as a potential weapon to use in their expansionistic plans. So, they began to learn from them. After a year's time, the two races drafted a treaty. According to the treaty, a group of Sirians would stay behind to teach the nommo the secrets of psionics. While a group of Nommo would go into their dimension to learn the secrets of psionics. One hundred of the best and brightest of all that the Nommo had to offer went forward into the other world to learn the science of Psionics. The plan was ingeniously devious, but it didn't work. First of all, the Nommos didn't have much talent at controlling the secrets of their brains. And those that did are very slow learners. Another piece of the puzzle of this mysterious race. Whats more, the Sirians who stayed had died suddenly during the first decade that they were there, and the Nommo were silent on the details. On the other side, however, the Sirians greeted the Nommo as friends and allies and proceeded to teach them everything they knew about psionics. On a world like the plane of Utopia, the seas were perfect and the place was pleasant. As the Nommo continued their sojourn, their command of psionics gradually became better with each new generation. The world of the Sirian star system was mostly aqua blue water, and it was pleasant to the Nommo that came. Also, imperceptibly, the Nommo began to change over the generations as they adapted to their new world. The changes were so gradual that no one really noticed. In fact, none noticed that they had become an unrecognizable species. Also, Lemurias became a legend and a myth among the Nommos of this alternate world. They enjoyed the alternate dimension and had flourished there, creating a great number amongst them. When it was time to return to Lemurias, only a few thousand wanted to. Those that wanted to return did so mainly out of curiosity. The Nommos, however, patiently waited on an army of highly trained psionic soldiers. They wanted an army that will help lead them to victory against the aboleth and the sahuagin. They even prepared some urns to return to the race. This was an attempt to offer condolences and to secure future peace. However, none of this went to plan. Category:Nommos Category:Races Category:Player Races